The empty Paris street
by RebelLoveSong
Summary: There's a young girl wandering Paris at night, looking for a way in. But when she gets there, will it be what she hoped? Set one or two days after the final lair scene.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Paris were empty; the shoppers and sellers and day to day people had all returned home. The sky was a dark blue sprinkled with stars barely visible between the clouds. The moon had replaced the sun illumination the darkened streets. The whole of Paris had fallen into a deafening late night silence. A silence which was broken by the footsteps of a running girl. The heels of her shoes clicked lightly as her feet moved over the cobbled stones. She wore a long dark blue cloak with its hood up, partly covering a bundle of brown curly hair, some of which began to stick to her face.

She ran through the familiar Parisian streets until she arrived at a dim, homely apartment at the back of the Opera Garnier. In a rush the thudded on the door praying one of the residents was still awake. After only minutes the door opened, "What on earth is going on?" a voice called. Madame Giry was standing in the door frame; her hair was not in its usual tight but, but hung loosely in waves at her shoulders, wearing a white nightgown with a grey shawl draped around her shoulders. She looked down at the figure in front of her "Christine Daae!" she exclaimed, her yes adjusting to the darkness, "Christine, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Please Madame Giry," the girl panted, taking her hood down, and letting her curled hair bounce back into place, "I don't know if I can explain right now but I need to see him!"

Madame Giry looked her worryingly with a false confused expression, "Him?" she asked, "Who?"

"You know who I am talking about Madame Giry. Please don't play games. You know who I am talking about. I need to go down and talk to him."

"Christine" she replied sighing, "honestly I don't think that would be the best idea right now, not after what has happ-"

"Please" the small girl begged, "I just need to go down for a moment. I need to speak with him. It's important." Madame Giry looked down at the girl standing before her, her warm brown eyes filled with years. _'He will not want to see her' _she thought to herself, _'it's too soon.'_

"Please Madame Giry. Please"

She sighed and walked back into the house taking a large old key from the other side of the room. Returning she placed the key into Christine's hand. "Now my dear," She began, "Please be careful. You are only too aware of what has happened. You know what he'll be like. There is an alley way on the street facing the Opera House. At the end of that there will be a gate. The key will unlock that and the several doors following it. Here take this" She pointed to a small lantern which stood at the doorstep, "its dark down there"

Christine took the key from the woman and lifted the lantern, "Oh thank you Madam Giry. Thank you."

"Now promise me Christine. You will be very careful down there"

"I will I will. Oh thank you." The girl exclaimed as she made her way down the street and broke into a run. Madame Giry watched the glow of the lantern until it was out of site. _'Poor girl'_ she thought, _'she doesn't even know what awaits her.'_

_**So this literally just came as a wee idea the other day in school and I had it written in less than 10 minutes. The first chapter is very short but Im hoping the second will be longer. As always criticisms are very much appreciated x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing heavily, Christine made her way down the street adjacent to the opera house. Quickly out of breath she slipped down and alley way and soon arrived at a gated door. Taking the key out of her cloak pocket she opened the lock and slid inside, closing the gate behind her. She was instantly thankful for the lantern. All around her was completely pitch black. With her hand pressed to the wall she made her way down the steps and through the claustrophobic tunnels leading below the opera house. She had taken numerous wrong turns on her way stopping just shy of a wall numerous times. The darkness of the tunnels were unusual to her, as every other time she was here, the walls always had candles hanging from them. 'Maybe Erik just forgot to light them' she though in a failing attempt to reassure herself.

Her head was pounding as she wandered further away from the Parisian streets, and she began to lose concentration of finding her way. What a stupid girl she was. How could she leave her angel like that? Run off in the arms of a young man she didn't even know well, and leave her teacher to the wrath of a mob following him. The mob. Christine gave a small sob at the thought of it. What did they do to him? Did he get away in time? What if he's hurt?

After what seemed liked forever, she finally arrived at the lake. The small boat lay nestled in the shallow water. With all her strength Christine pushed the boat to get it off the stones, soaking the bottom of her dress in the process. She clambered in and attempted to steer herself across the water. It seemed like an eternity before she reached the other side. Sitting for a moment to gather her breath she got out and continued her journey. From here on there were usually candelabra standing every few feet filling the paths with a dim glow. But the darkness remained constant.

Out of nowhere the pathway finished and lead into the main room of the phantoms lair. It was dark too. 'Strange' the girl thought looking around, 'it's always light in here'. Lifting her hand up to see she walked to the nearest candelabra and using the lantern, lit all the candles on the stand. She looked around her, and the sight made her drop the lantern from her hand.

The entire room was in a state of complete disrepair. The tables were knocked over, music scores lay crumpled and ripped on the floor. Candles were scattered everywhere. The mob had clearly been. And they clearly didn't leave until they had destroyed everything. Christine panicked. Erik was nowhere in sight. She couldn't hear him walking around or writing.

"Erik?" She called out feebly, "Angel are you here?"

Silence.

She moved around the room, taking care not to tread on any of the sheets of paper. Her voice getting panicked "Erik!" Shouting more loudly, "Erik please! Where are you?" Upon being certain he wasn't in the room she began to sob. 'He must be here. He's got to be' where on earth was he? She began to think; maybe the mob really did get him. They were close to finding them when she and Raoul left, maybe he couldn't hide in time.

She half ran her way down another small corridor and came to the closed door of Erik's bedroom. In her many visits down to the lair, this was the one place she was not permitted to enter. Her hands shaking she knocked on the door. "Erik? Are you there?" Silence still echoed, "Erik?" She knocked again with more force. But to no avail.

Silently she pulled the handle and the door opened. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness of the room. She stepped inside, her legs trembling. At the centre of the wall facing her was a large bed, its sheets lying half on the floor; the drapes covering the bed were ripped and the desk was too cleared of its contents. The sight of the room was too much for Christine to bear. If he wasn't here…where was he? Tears began to form in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She had never been so lost. He has always been here for her. In any time of need he was always waiting. It never took long to find him. But where was he now? And what would she do? How was she meant to live without her angel there to guide her?

Christine was beginning to lose track of her thoughts, her crying sobs got louder, and she paced towards the bed. In what seemed like a dramatic shot she flung herself onto the sheets and broke down. Her cries echoed around the room; her tears starting to stain the blankets which she clung to with dear life. Her angel couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead. Why hadn't she stayed with him? She knew she wanted to. She wanted to be with her angel. But she let her absent self-obsessed mind get the better of her. She knew Raoul could give her all she wanted. Fine clothes, diamond rings. But none of that seemed to satisfy her right now. All she wanted was to sit in the arms of her angel and let his warm voice lull her to sleep.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too__  
__Love me - that's all I ask of you..."_

She tried to sing but her voice just choked. Her throat was too dry and her mind was blank. She was getting tired. She lay there crying for who knows how long. Her eyes and mouth began to get sore. She could not cry any more, but still sat there in the darkness. Her eyes beginning to close. It didn't matter if she fell asleep here now. She was only to wake up in the same place; alone and afraid. Tilting her head to the side she thought about her angel; if he walked into the room now what would he do? She could picture him lifting her into his arms and laying her flat on the bed; wrapping several blankets around her. Then he would sit and sing, his hands running through her messy hair. She tried to imagine what he would sing. A lullaby. Something soft and gentle. His voice flowing through her ears. She could almost feel his breath on her face. His hand on her cheek. As though he were in the room with her she could hear the tender tone of his voice in her ear. Soothing and calming her. She was drifting off rapidly, her mind forgetting where she was, what had happened. All she could focus on what his image in her head of her Erik. And when the song finished, just seconds before she feel into a deep slumber she heard it.

"Oh, Christine."

**A/N Ahhhhh so I had a really good idea for the ending to that but I don't think it went as well as I had hoped ugh. But anyway, yeah that was just a short thing. I haven't been able to write anything longer than like 4 chapters yet.**

**As always I'd love some criticisms/opinions xox**


End file.
